


Welcome to Hell

by KillerKayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKayne/pseuds/KillerKayne
Summary: Christopher finds himself dead and in hell. He's expecting to be tortured, but what he's not expecting is what hell is really like.





	

The blood rushed to my head, which was funny as it all seemed to be pouring from stomach. I made a mistake, got my dad mad and now i’m paying. I layed on the soft carpet floor waiting to die. I breathed my last breaths and waited, waited to be free from the abuse, from the pain and suffering. I closed my eyes and I died. Of course I woke up eventually, everyone wakes up eventually. You either wake up in heaven or hell. I’m still not sure which one's worse.  
“Hello, dear Christopher! I’m so glad to finally make your acquaintance. I’m Johnny Burns. I was awaiting your arrival, see your old man finally lost it.” “Uh. Where am I and how do you know that?” I looked around, I was in a pure white room with a white desk and chair. There were tall white filing cabinets next to the desk. “My dear, why is everyone so clueless? You're in hell my boy.I know everything about you. I know you're here because you kissed your best friend last summer. The look on his face was priceless. ” He giggled at the memory.  
“Then where is the devil, or is that you?” Johnny just smiled at me, wow he had really sharp teeth, like he looked a bit like a shark. “Nope, Lucifer is, but he’s out on a business trip. I just work for him. He’s the boss. Also here’s a tip don’t call him the devil. We’re all friends here. It’s my job to greet everyone as they enter hell.”  
“Why am I not being tortured right now?” Johnny just laughed in my face, “I’m truly sorry, it's just everyone always thinks that. You know heaven’s the real hell with all those snobby christians. We atheists,criminals, gays, trans, lawyers, and telemarketers have all the real fun after death.  
“He was kidding right, right!? “So what happens now?” Johnny signaled me to follow him. we walked out of what I guess was his office. When I looked over the vast land of magma and rock I saw people of various ages talking and laughing. “Did you know it’s forbidden to laugh in heaven, it's a sin. Like eating bacon, no joke.” I looked at him weirdly, mostly due to the fact he was weird. “Well, go have fun, there are no rules here, except don’t be a buzzkill. We hate that.” Johnny walked away and I looked back over what seemed to be a never ending world.  
I saw two weird looking teens sitting on a rock so i approached them. I mean i’m already dead so why worry about danger. What are they going to do? Extra kill me. “Excuse me?” They both turned their heads in my direction. I finally saw why they looked weird. The one had greyish white skin with small black horns protruding from his head, he worn a blue band shirt with dark blue jeans. The other had grey skin with large back horns that curled like a rams while he worn a light pea green shirt with god awful tan khakis. No wonder he was in hell with that fashion choice. I guess they could tell i was staring because they both laughed and the large horned one jumped down next me. “The longer you're here the more devilish you are.”  
I guess he thought he was a crack up because he went into full blown laughter. When he finally settled down he looked back at me. “What to see something cool?” “Uh.” “Sure you do!” He started to pull his pants down a little bit, this was awkward on many levels. “Look.” I looked and saw a long grey tail with a tuft of black hair at the end of it. Kinda like a lion’s tail. “Cool isn't it? Had to be here over a century for it but it was totally worth it.” I looked at him confused. “What do you mean worth it, it's not like you could leave?” He smiled. I realized I still didn't know his name and his friend (I think he is at least) was staring at me. “Oh sure you can. See that big wooden door with the vines around it? That’s the door to heaven. No one really leaves though. It would be stupid too.” The door was massive and looked as though no one had used it in centuries. “You should hang out with us. We’ll wait for your tail to come in. Oh I wanted to ask, what are you in for?”  
“I kissed my best friend, it was a guy.You?” He looked shocked at me. “That’s hardcore kid. I just killed my parents and baby sis.” Yeah this place seemed interesting just like it’s residents, maybe there was a reason why that door was never used. I would like it here, I could tell. I had two new friends and endless possibilities. No rules, not a care in the world. And what do you know, you don't get tortured like everyone says. The guy looked at me again.

“Welcome to Hell, kid.”


End file.
